Adventure time
by purpleflamegirl
Summary: Finn a fourteen year old adventurer live in a place called Oo. He and his bro Jake are loyal to princess bubblegum and all of Ooo. But read what happens when he meets his alternate.
1. Chapter 1: where's my bass?

Author note Dear reader(s) I, purpleflamegirl,am a new author on fanfiction .net and I ask you to please hold the rude commits on the first chapter. This is my first story ever on this website. Anyway I thank every author out there with adventure time stories because you had all inspired me to write this. Thank you all and I hope you enjoy this story... "I'm bored!" Finn yelled to his best friend Jake the dog , a fourteen year old human adventurer,has played all of BMO's games, helped everyone in ooo who needed help Jake, a twenty eight year old magical dog, was in the middle of making his gigantic "anything burrito" forbrunch."Well how about we go to wildberry princess's to have some pie for desert." Jake barked Finn, who had too much pie that week, thought otherwise. As Jake attempted to gobble down the burrito, Finn shouted, "Hey! Let's go visit Marceline! She knows a lot of fun things!" "Dude that's ba-nay-nay!" Jake began, "I'm in!" Jake swallowed his brunch and the two friends got ready to go to Marceline's Once they've gotten to her cave, they heard screams of terror coming from her house. They then scurried into the house. As they barges threw the door they saw Marceline in shock. " Oh my GLOB!" she screeched. "Someone took my bass!" Marceline, a one thousand year old vampire, is very into her own music, and her hot red bass. "Did Hunson Abedeer take it again?" Finn asked. "If he did, the portal to the nightosphere would be opened." She explained "Duh!" Everyone was puzzled at the moment. "So if it wasn't your dad," Finn thought out loud. "Then it mist be a break in!" Jake finished. "That's impossible!" Marceline yelled. "Yeah now one will go into YOUR house." Jake murmured "No! I mean no one knows where my hiding spot is for my bass." Marceline said witty anger and confusion. Finn started to jump to conclusions. "Let Jake and I solve the case!" Finn suggested. "Aumm." Marceline squealed "Common we solved the Tree Trunks' apple mystery!" "OK but I don't know about this." Marceline explained. Finn and Jake looked around the scene of the crime. "Well," Jake began, "no ghost duties." "Seriously man,gross!" Finn smerked. He kept looking for clues. "Did you notice that there are no footprints! "Finn cried. "So it must be a ghost or..." "A VAMPIRE!" Jake shouted. Both sets of eyes were on the only vampire in Tue room. "Hey," Marceline hissed."Why would I steel my own bass?!" "Good point." Jake agreed. Finn looked at the both of them. "I wasn't finished," he started. "It can be anyone who 'flys'" "OK," Jake began, "who else in Ooo 'flys?'" Silence filled the room. Everyone thinking the same thing:'Who flys?' Finn took off his backpack to get a pen and notepad .. "Oh!" Jake began, "Lumpy space princess floats." Finn wrote down her name on the notepad. The list got one name longer every five to ten minutes. "Okay so we have,LSP,Ghost Princess, Ice King, and Lady Rainacorn. " "Dude!" Jake barked. "Why is Lady on the list?" "Dude she flys too." Finn explained. "Argh!" Jake muttered in silence. "Here's the plan." Finn began, "we go to each suspects and start asking questions. " With that said the group went to find their first suspect, Lumpy Space Princess. "LSP!" they all shouted. "What the lump do you want?!" a voice responded. It was none other than LSP herself. "Where did you put my bass?!" Mascelineyelled at the floating purple lumpy blob. "What the lump are you talking about?" LSP Alex. "Where were you last night?" Finn questioned. All eyes stared into the princess's. "Alright fine!" she began. "I was with Turtle Princess at her library okay!" "She's clean."Jake growled. "Alright next?" Marceline asked as they left the woods. "Now Ghost Princess." Finn explained as he scribbled out 'LSP' off the list. As they walked through the graveyard they all heard the familiar voices of Ghost Princess and Clarence chatting about before their afterlife. "Let's check her grave." Finn whispered. The group snuck towards her ave and started scooping up dirt in front of her stone. BUMP! "I think we hit somethin'." Jake told the group. They then dusted off the casket. Finn pulled open the door and saw all bones. "I guess GP's off the list." Jake pouted. "What are you doing here?" A voice cooed. "We were just-" "Where's my bass!" Marceline hollared. "What are you talking about?" Ghost Princess asked. "How about you?!" Marceline po inted towards Clarence All four beings stared at Clarence with suspicion. "I don't know what your talking about." Clarence said in defence. Finn then dashed towards Clarence's grave and he threw dirt in the air like a dog digging up a bone. He looked down in disappointment. "He's clean too." "Sorry froth causing trouble." Marceline blushed as she floated away. At that moment Finn scribbled out 'Ghost Princess's. "Now for Ice King." Finn told his friends. The group had snuck into the Ice King's castle when suddenly ... CRACK! "Gunter!" A stingy voice yelled. CRACK! "Why are you so grumpy?" "So what's the plan this time?" Marceline asked the boy. "I'm going to wing it." Finn shrugged. With that Finn stated running towards the Ice King. "ICE KING!" Finn shrieked as he lunged causing the king to fall on his back. Jake tied the Ice King up with is stretchy arms. Then Marceline. Floated over to the tied king. "Where's my bass?!" She hissed. "What?" He yelled in pain. "Where's Marcy's bass?!" Finn asked. "I don't have her bass!" The king of ice began.l, "if I did I would keep it in the princess dungeon." Finn then dashed towards the icy cage. Nothing but ice and penguins were in the room. "Clean." Finn sighed as Jake unraveled his arms which were olatound the king. "OUT!" the Jade King pointed towards the door. He then glanced at the group. "No not you, I mean Gunter." "We were just leaving as well." Finn mumbled "Okay, see you later guys." QUANK "Gunter leave!" He slammed his door. Finn then scribbled out 'Ice King'. "Well," Finn began "Don't say it brother!" Jake commaneded "I guess we have La-"I'll Jake cover Finn's mouth before he could finish. "I guess we have LADY!" Marceline finished knowing Jake would moan. Finn took out the translated out of his bag. "Dude," Jake began, "I thought I threw that in that one lake." "I took it out." Finn told Jake. The group strolled through the castle gardens. "Hey there's Lady." Finn pointed towards the a Rainacorn, and lunged into action. He tied the translated around her neck and set it to the only thing that they all could understand, old guy! "Hey Finn, Marceline, Boohoo." Lady said in her old Guy voice. Marceline floated over. "Why are you guys here?"she asked. "Well - uh- we wanted to know if you -" "Did you take my bass or not?" Marceline hissed at he rainbow creature. "Jake what is she talking about?" Lady asked. "I guess she's clean too." Marceline said defeated. "Alright Lady l," Finn sighed taking off the translated "your free." Then the group started to head out of the castle gardens. "I don't get it." Finn began. "We checked everyone that flys in Ooo. And nothing." He looked up at the vampire. "Sorry we didn't find your bass." Then a tear formed and trickled down cheek. "Aww, it's okay Finn you both tried your best. She consoled the boy. Finn rubbed his eye to wipe the tear. The group looked up as they heard trotting of high heals on the pavement. "Finn, Jake som-" a voice started, " Oh hey Marceline. " "Sup' Bonnie." Marceline responded. "As I was saying, big problem!" She said leading the group towards the science lab. "Remember when I gave you that sample job, the one where you take Evey sample of everything and everyone's sample in Ooo?" "Yes P-Bubbs." Finn said. "Well it went- wrong." She told the group. "How so?" Jake asked. Princess Bubblegum, an eighteen year old princess of the Candy kingdom (who's a bubble gum / humanoid ) and greatest scientist in Ooo, opened the door to her lab. "This is what happened. " As she pulled the rest of the door opened the group's eyes widened with aww. Author's note: How did you like it? Was this good? I hope you like my story. What do you think happened in PB's project? Find out in chapter two... oh if you noticed that there are mistakes just wanna say I wrote this on my phone so the stupid spell check is on! Reneger no rude commits this is my first chapter that I have ever written(online)! Chapter two will be coming soon, I hope. Peace luv and happiness peoples!


	2. Chapter 2 what in the worlds?

This is chapter two to where's my bass? Thank you all for the "helpful" commits/views.


End file.
